


Roadside Assistance

by Winxy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxy/pseuds/Winxy
Summary: While on a road trip, Shorter notices a predicament that Eiji has gotten himself into and informs Ash.





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie (pun intended). Enjoy!

It was one of those rare, greatly appreciated calm days that nobody got hurt or killed; the sun was out, the radiant warmth of the day was like a field of sunflowers. The three decided to take a road trip to wherever they wanted- Ash driving the car, Eiji in the middle and Shorter in the passenger seat just watching the landscape roll by. The soft motion of the car soon lulled Eiji to sleep, his head automatically resting on Ash’s shoulder. The blond just smirked and chuckled, allowing the action to happen naturally.

Shorter took no notice of this, until he felt something brush against his leg. He looked over to see Eiji mumbling in his sleep, a soft pink blush blanketing his cheeks. “Mmmmm….Ash…” he squirmed, a bulge in his pants starting to form. Shorter couldn’t help but giggle a little, Ash was being uncharacteristically oblivious to the situation so the purple mohawked man nudged him quietly and looked suggestively at the tent being pitched.

Ash turned his attention to the road as pulled onto the shoulder. He gently nudged the slumbering young man and said softly “Eiji…”

The middle seat occupant woke with a start, not knowing what was going on. “What is it, Ash? Why did you wake me?”

Shorter snorted with laughter “What were you dreaming about?”

Eiji’s blush grew deeper “N-nothing!”

Ash chuckled “Then why were you moaning my name while having THIS?” he began to rub the awakening bulge, to which Eiji gasped lightly and a look of pleasurable intoxication came across his face. 

“A-ash…” he trembled, the feeling of his cock being taken out of his pants and being stroked. His neck was being attacked on both sides by Ash and Shorter, their hands wandering under his shirt and pinching his nipples.

Green eyes met his dark ones, and Ash said “Tell us if you don’t want this…we’ll stop if you don’t…” Shorter stopped his actions too, looking up at Eiji for instruction.

“Keep going…” Eiji pleaded “Oh fuck keep going…”

Both of his companions grinned and Shorter wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. After a few loving licks he complemented “You have an impressive shlong, Eiji…” he then lifted up the balls to get a mouthful and looked up at him, Ash servicing Eiji’s mouth with hot, sloppy make-out kissing.

Soon, Ash grew tired of just kissing and said “Hey Shorter, sharing is caring” to which Shorter adjusted himself so he was eye-to-eye with Eiji’s anus. He was used to doing such things with Ash before Eiji came along whenever one of them had the itch. He licked the hole a few times to get it properly lubricated then inserted his tongue. This caused Eiji to buck his hips a bit, he was enjoying this, they both could tell.

Ash was bobbing his head up and down the shaft, the thing already rock hard and throbbing. This was something he’d never experienced before, and he knew that he was almost at his limit. “H-hey…” the two servicing him stopped and looked at him. “Both of you…each lick a side of me…”

“Oh ho” Ash teased “Taking charge now?” they both obeyed, and in a matter of minutes, a stream of cum spewed from the appendage, splattering both of them. In the heat of the moment, Ash and Shorter had a small make-out session while covered in Eiji’s juices.

A few minutes of them all catching their breath, Ash said “Now that’s what I call roadside assistance” the other two playfully hit him for the stupid pun.


End file.
